User talk:Rapta/Archive 11
__TOC__ Build:P/any Song of Purification Paragon You kind of left it in tatters haven't yah?--Relyk 19:57, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :Hm? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:45, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::I would assuming he's referring to all the changes you made a month ago. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:54, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Oh. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:58, 7 May 2008 (EDT) 2v2 Build Aww, dont egg him on... -- 21:59, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Fine, fine. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:59, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :: --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:10, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Sandbox Can you change the sections to sections instead of bullets? My psp cant edit that big... -- 22:40, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Then use the computer.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 06:56, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Assassin Hero build(s) Noticed the message on your userpage... Assassin heroes tend to fail with basically anything that uses daggers, from what I've found; namely because of the crappy way they handle dagger attack chains. Aside from Barrage though, I've stumbled on a few working designs. (you'll have to decide for yourself how effective they actually are.) *Scythe 'Sin. 12 Scythe Mastery, 13 Critical Strikes, and whatever's left over into Shadow Arts. Works nicely. *Assassin's Promise 'Sin. This one's really flexible (translation, I forget the exact skill setup). Basically takes advantage of the fact that Heroes use Promise well almost all the time (they'll cast it on anything with 33% or less health, even if it's not their target, so it usually always triggers). Using a two-attack chain also works wonders, as not only do they use it quickly enough, but they don't waste any attacks. I normally use Black Lotus Strike as an extra attack, because they really can't mess that skill up. I don't know how well they use Siphon Speed post-nerf, though. Shadowy Burden can replace it nicely, heroes use that well. I'd list the other builds I occasionally use, but those are Critical Barrage and Critical Interrupter. Both of which involve bows. And as a bonus, I've got a unfinished test I was running a while back, here. It was a list of Assassin skills the Hero AI can use correctly; it's short (sadly), but still helpful. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:54, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :How well do heroes handle Moebius? --71.229 03:58, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::I don't think they do. They wouldn't handle Moebius/DB, at least, because they'd always wait for the foe to be at 50% or less health... I test on the dummies on isle of the nameless (lock target and see how quickly the hero can use its skills by itself), so it should be simple to test. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:00, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::EEW. :::I tested it; Golden Phoenix Strike, Death Blossom, Moebius Strike (with Assassin's Remedy as a trigger enchantment). Worked perfectly; Zenmai cast her stuff before engaging, ran up and used Phoenix, used DB a second later, waited for about two seconds and fired off Moebius (actually used it with the foe's health above 50%). But - and this is a big but - she didn't use Death Blossom again until about fifteen seconds later. The rest of the attack chain had already recharged by then. >.< So Moebius is a no-go. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:09, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Damn 71.229, you made me go and test all my builds. =D ::::Anyway, Siphon Speed still works perfectly in the Promise build; with the hex-requiring attacks in the bar, the hero will use Siphon right off the bat, and quickly follow it up with Black Spider and Twisting Fangs. Given a little time, he/she will use Black Lotus too. And when Promise fires off, Siphon Speed gets recharged, so that doesn't even matter either. ::::Scorpion Wire also works, simply because it's in Deadly Arts, and heroes use it without a second thought. Mark of Instability, on the other hand, does NOT work; rather then cast it, then do the chain, they do the chain, stop before the dual, then cast it. Which, of course, never happens if the off-hand attack requires a hexed foe. ::::Alright, and I'm done now. I will say that the Critical Scythe build is the better of the two IMO, simply because it has healing, the hero uses the attacks as they recharge, and the hero maintains all the enchantments without even thinking about it. Not to mention, the DPS is nice, as is the instant DW and bleeding and occasional AoE. They only use Death's Charge as a self-heal though, I think. Death's Retreat or Return would also work in that case, or just a different skill altogether. ::::Oh, and a last note. Glue Critical Eye to your hero's bar, because it's one of the skills they always use to full effect. They keep it up in battle, and it makes up for their lack of energy management skill. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:26, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Zenmai is using AP/ScorpWire/BSS/TF/SoTS/SoDC pretty well, even if she does go BSS -> SoTS -> TF -> SoDC. I'm gonna be up all night testing builds now. :D --71.229 04:36, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm gonna move this over here so Rapta doesn't get spammed with the New Messages thing. --71.229 04:47, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Heroes are so bad with AP =/ And the need a 75% block or else they're squishy, so I was thinking about Flashing Blades or some other skill that's required so they don't blow up. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:38, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::If only they didn't waste Critical Defenses by using it to far ahead of engaging... >.< :::::::But Flashing Blades might work. I really like how well they handle the off-hands that require Hexes/Enchantments, so you just need to find one skill they'll keep active, and let them go nuts with a two-attack chain. I've even had success using Locust's Fury and no attacks, to keep them going at full speed (just need to find a use for all that speed). Yeh, I'll continue this on your page seventyone, I could use a bit of a project like that. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:06, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Deleted a build I was moving xD Meh, you just deleted some guy's build that I had just moved from his userspace... I was probably doing it wrong anyway, though. Oblivions Heart 22:00, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :It's at Build:E/any Searing Support. I moved it to the proper namespace and deleted the redirect. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:01, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ah, so I WAS doing it wrong. You actually edit conflicted me removing the redirect, though. I'll go tell him where his build is. Oblivions Heart 22:02, 20 May 2008 (EDT) A/Me Fevered Dreams Thanks for putting ur foot down :) Riff :I thank you too--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:22, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Random admin found I suck at WikiCode, so you mind fixing the Featured PvP section? I undid the vandals on the PvE section, but I didn't see what was wrong with the PvP section. Have fun! --20pxGuildof 19:47, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :What are you talking about? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:08, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::It was broken for me atleast, guess it was fixed. --20pxGuildof 16:42, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Daze Pressure Sin You moved it to trial because Temple and GSS are to different. I understand that but they both can do the same thing, Daze, and that's what they are for, Temple has the shorter daze but has an extra cover condition. GSS has the longer daze + shorter recharge. Both of them can be used to the same effect. So I am moving the build back into testing. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 17:48, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Put the better one in the slot. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:48, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Build:A/W Save Yourself Sin You deleted it as a dupe. Dupe of what? There aren't any A/W builds using save yourselves/moebius that are vetted, in trial, or testing. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:42, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :I think there was an "I'll Save You!" A/W that used the same concept. Probably got trashed as you don't want "Save Yourselves!" on a frontliner or the frontliner just kersplodes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:05, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::There's this build that got voted only decent, but that's probably because Auspicious Parry is only a decent elite. -- Armond Warblade 14:22, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::I know there was a Locust's Fury PvE Sin build that was deleted a while back (that used SY!), not sure about an A/W that used MS/DB though. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:46, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm actually pretty surprised that that's the first MS/DB SY sin we've had... -- Armond Warblade 15:00, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, it may not have been, I just looked through the last 1500 deleted builds or so. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:01, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Build:A/any PvE Moebius Sin. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:12, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ah. Good call. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:31, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::: I guess I can understand that if you fit SY into that build. First of all, didnt even think to look in the A/any section while looking before posting the build. Just skimmed to try to find any A/W SY sin builds. Still I think that mine was a big enough change to warrant a new build, but I can settle for this. -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 23:13, 25 May 2008 (EDT) Deletion of Build:Team - Moebius Way We need at least one good team build that uses a million physical buffs, and I don't really care for any of the currently vetted team builds that use multiple physicals. Moebius Way wasn't perfect; it was far from it, but we could have fixed it up. >.> -Mike 18:04, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Ur never gonna make any ground here. Rapta likes deleting all 8 man balanced PvE teams without question. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:19, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::Is there any way I can still copy/paste it to my userspace? --Sir Bertrand 09:48, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::Also, why must all balanced PvE Teams be deleted, while we have crazy amounts of PvP teams which are almost similar? I can see 6'' TA teams just based on condition pressure, where 3 are based around Daze, 2 use EDA blind-bots, 1 uses a Blinding Surge blind-bot and 5 use just some (slightly different) ways to spread poison, bleeding and/or disease. --Sir Bertrand 10:29, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Some teams should be deleted, but not without a concensus on the Talk page. The idea wasn't generic, and the team was solid. Deleting it was stupid. Reach a concensus with other users instead of just randomly deleting it. --20pxGuildof 10:32, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Agreed, but I dont think Rapta will listen. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 11:00, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::And this team requires a specific setup? Anyone can run Moebius Assassins and be effective. The idea was generic, and the remaining team was a random mix of Physical buffers + monks. Also, comparing PvE builds to PvP builds in such a manner is a poor argument. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:10, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Little late here, but I think consulting the talk page first would have been a better idea. Not right to destory a perfectly decent build without a valid reason. Azulaarance 12:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) leet drops So, this dropped from a random monster in Factions today: : Any good ideas for a build? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:25, 28 May 2008 (EDT) prof=Me/E/Rt fast=12+3+1FlareOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalof my Flesh/build Lord Belar 23:29, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :You'd have to be a Rt/M with Arcane Mimicry or a bunch of spell-stealing skills (in an area where Earth Magic is common), or you could be a M/Rt/E with Signet of Illusions. XD -Mike 07:15, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :OoS Stone Dagger spam? --71.229 07:21, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :( You deleted my build (The ghey W/A), I saw this and think this is why "A build that you have found to be good for the specified class, but fails to do its job better than any other class, its not a good reason to make such a build, especially if there are much better things that class could be doing." I am guessing that was the reason why, well it has a 4 second kill, on par with all assassins, it uses an unconditional KD, something most sins can't use, and it has more survivability with 80 armor. And well, could have said it the build talk in was bad, it was just gone, iy made me cry :'( /FrosTalk\ 18:20, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :The exact build was posted many times and deleted. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:02, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::You didn't say that in the deletion log, just said it was lame :/ /FrosTalk\ 23:18, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::I provided a link to PW:WELL. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:19, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Can I make love to you? For deleting Ether Renewal builds? If I see another one, I'm going to shoot myself. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 23:45, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :ew — Skakid 00:06, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Heh? Take a look. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:45, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Hi who are u? Might I asked why u moved my build to a different place? ¬ HÖΦk1N-H3aD5 ™( )-(''Crack My Code Dood'') 00:34, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - HB BackBreak Kill-Way :Because generic names with "way" are pretty bad. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:35, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Also, take note that once a build is submitted, it's not considered "yours". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:37, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::ur cool -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:02, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Trolling poorly isn't. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::i was being serious -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 10:09, 3 June 2008 (EDT) List of random, stupid gimmicks that people should stop writing How about deadly arts spike builds using elites other than shadow prison? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:19, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, sure. Edit it yourself, guys. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:20, 3 June 2008 (EDT)